All We Ever Have
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: All we ever have are the memories of our lives and in the end we all die alone. But are we really alone in the very end? A series of one shots on the death's in the Firefly-verse and those who reaped the souls.


Firefly/Dead Like Me crossover. The horror that is Miranda and the horror that is humanity.

* * *

The Beginnings of Hell

* * *

I look around at the crowded shuttle. The different people.

Old. Young. Lost.

Those running away. Those starting over.

Those who wish to forget.

Those who wish to remember.

Those who wish to live.

Dreamers.

The bitter stirring in my chest that often accompanies a job starts up, but this time it is aimed not at Death itself. But those still alive. The ones that are plotting even now in a board room far from here. The ones who do not yet know the consequences of their actions.

But this is my job.

A little girl runs by me, giggling as her elder sister chases her, "Come back Sari!"

* * *

The city seems to be flourishing but I know better. It's not a post-it-note in her hands, rather a journal, with names, no times. It will all be over by the end of the week but there are too many souls to reap. We have to get them all before the week is out. I for one don't want them to be marked by what is to come. It's too late to stop it.

I check off the next name 'S. Maro.' Sari falls into a deep sleep beside her sister. Their mother however is twitching and scratching at herself, breathing heavily.

* * *

It is said that being a part of the Plague Division of the Reapers is the slowest way to spend your time. Since plagues only happen ever 100 years or so. I've been a reaper since the middle ages on Earth-that-was, so I know it's true. But sometimes it doesn't matter. I know a Plaguie that was only a reaper for two months. I know two reapers from the External Influence squad that have been around since Earth-that-was like me, though not as long. And that's especially odd because the their division has expanded to cover a lot more stuff since humans began travelling in space. They reap 100 souls to every three of ours. I think those two must have a really big quota.

People starts screaming.

* * *

All those souls.

My eyes are practically dancing from all the lights that glittered as soul after soul went up to heaven or wherever it is they go.

The creatures that once were human have gorged themselves on the bodies of what was once their families. They are beginning to take to the skies in large ships. Still retaining enough basic knowledge to fly, and therefore to hunt.

* * *

"New division's being created today and half of us are transferring to it." Comes the voice of one of the head Reapers. I feel sick at what is happening, what humanity has created this time. "Three ships are leaving, squads of ten per ship. That'll disperse as more of them come into being. Your new job is to reap those they kill and to reap them when they die."

"Just 'cus we can't die, don't mean we can't go go-sei." muttered one of the reapers near me. I agree. All of us hang by a very tenuous thread already. "Seeing the horrors that these... day in, day out. Gorramit..."

"This new division," the speaker continued, ignoring the horrified mummers, "is a terrible one. Perhaps more so then the 'External Influence' division. Reapers wont last long in this division. Quota's will be filled up faster." Didn't make it worth seeing the most horrifying things that has ever come into the 'verse. "The division will be called the Reaver Division, since it is apparently what they will soon become known as. Your new outward appearance will be that of 'Reavers.' There will also be no Halloween change of face. Reaver Division Reapers are as follows..."

I squeeze my eyes shut against the tears that were welling up. Of all the years that I have 'lived' this had to be the worst thing by far that humans had done to one another.

* * *

Okay, I want to make a series of little one shots here crossing over Dead Like Me and Firefly/Serenity. I already have several reaps in mind to do as well as the last one planned out but I'd like for people to give me some idea's of reaps in the Firefly-verse that they'd like to see. It could be an actual death or one just spoken of. Could be a hypothetical death or a situation. I don't know, whatever you want.

So review and tell me what you want to see.


End file.
